Movable barriers, e.g., garage doors, have typically been opened and closed manually by a user. More recently, moveable barriers have been connected to movable barrier operators, e.g., garage door operators. This allows the movable barrier to be opened and closed through the activation of the movable barrier operator. In many instances, generally due to human error, a movable barrier may be left open when the user had intended that it be closed. In order to check the status of the movable barrier the user would go look at the movable barrier to see if it was open or closed. Typically, however, a person will not remember to check whether the movable barrier has been left open or will remember at an inconvenient time. Systems which monitor the status of the movable barrier are available. Such systems notify a user that the movable barrier is open through a visual or audio indicator located remotely from the movable barrier. These systems however, require the user to be in the same proximity as the indicator otherwise the user will never be notified of the status of the movable barrier.
Thus there is a need for a monitoring system for a movable barrier which can solve the problems above.